One Step at the Time
by ReiyKa
Summary: Hubungan mereka berubah. Tentu saja. Sayangnya, ada yang tidak siap dengan semua perubahan itu.


Untuk matkul Desain Teknologi Proses yang nilainya C (seriusan deh Pak Dosen yang super baik hati—kamu bahkan nggak pernah masuk kuliah dan sekalinya dateng ya telat juga—apa susahnya ngasih nilai A sih?!) yang akhirnya menjadi sumber inspirasi.

Untuk matkul Analisis Perancangan Teknik yang nilainya cukup lumayan sebenarnya sih (seriusan, apa yang diajarin di kelas dan yang di praktikumin beda. Apa yang salah dengan matkul ini sih?!) yang juga menjadi sumber inspirasi.

Cerita ini dibuat pertama kali pada tanggal 14 Oktober 2012 dan tidak pernah diselesaikan sampai sebelum ini karena nggak ada moodnya (seriusan, ReiyKa, kamu memang serius).

Vocaloid, dimiliki oleh Yamaha, Zero-G, Crypton Future Media, PowerFX, INTERNET Co.,Ltd, AH Software, Ecapsule, Sony Music Entertainment, Bplats

Seluruh plot, karakter sifat serta pola pikir setiap tokoh adalah perpaduan imajenasi ReiyKa.

Tony Stark punya Pepper Pots (yap, sure)—dan punyanya Iron Man yang dipunyai Stan Lee, Marvell.

Judul cerita diambil dari judul lagu Jordin Sparks yang dirasa cocok dengan konflik utama cerita ini.

Ada beberapa yang bakalan Kaito _centric,_ kalau semisalnya ada cowok yang baca cerita ini, tolong koreksi saya semisalnya ada sesuatu yang "nggak mungkin banget cowok kayak gini" yah.

enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

"Gimana kalau kita pacaran?"

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha memastikan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi saat mendengar kalimat barusan. Dia menatap gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di hadapannya, Hatsune Miku, sedang memainkan sedotan di soda _punch_ miliknya. Senyuman manis terukir di bibirnya yang merah muda dilapisi _lipbalm_. Matanya secerah sebelumnya dengan sorot malu yang ditandai oleh rona merah pipinya.

Rasanya, Kaito ingin menampar wajahnya sekuat-kuatnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sedang terbangun dan ini berada di alam nyata.

"Kamu bilang apa barusan?"

Miku tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka kamu. Gimana kalau kita pacaran?"

.

.

.

* * *

**One Step at the Time**

* * *

_"Hubungan mereka berubah. Tentu saja. Sayangnya, ada yang tidak siap dengan semua perubahan itu."_

* * *

(step one)

* * *

Kaito mengacak-acakan rambutnya ketika membaca deretan lambang kimia di diktat kuliahnya. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha mencerna berbagai lambang dengan koefisiennya yang membingungkan, meraih pensilnya, dan mencoretkan beberapa perhitungan.

"Reaktan pembatasnya itu... hemm... tapi kalau begitu jadinya..."

"Amoniak yang habis dengan katalisnya logam platina."

Mata sebiru lautan itu segera berpindah dari deretan kata menuju sosok berambut ungu panjang di hadapannya. "Beneran?"

"Bandingkan saja dengan koefisiennya, tapi jelas reaksi itu nggak efisien karena energi buangannya jauh lebih besar. Bandingkan massa atom relatifnya."

Si Biru mengangguk cepat dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Aku nggak bisa bayangkan hidup tanpa kamu, Gakupo."

"Dan kalau orang lain dengar kalimatmu barusan, kita bisa di salah artikan!" Pemuda Ungu tadi duduk di hadapannya dan meraih buku tebal dengan bahasa Inggris di hadapan Kaito. "Kamu ngulang materi minggu lalu?"

"Aku tidur di kelas."

"Yang benar saja?" Alis Si Ungu berkerut. "Calon mapres bisa tidur di kelas?!"

Kaito merebut kembali diktatnya dan mulai berkutat kembali dengan penggambaran reaksi selanjutnya.

"Kali ini apa? DOTA lagi?"

"Miku," jawab Kaito sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Mi—ku?"

"Iya, Gakupo. M—I—K—U."

Pemuda berambut ungu yang dipanggil Gakupo itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku nggak ngerti urgensi dari keberadaannya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam percakapan kita."

"Kamu pikir aku ngerti?" Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, meraih tablet seukuran 15 inchi, dan menggetikkan sesuatu di website pencari segalanya. "Berapa massa atom relatif Alumunium?"

"Dua puluh tujuh." Gakupo menjawab dengan cepat. "Jadi, gimana kabar Sahabatku yang Baru Pertama Kali Pacaran ini?"

"Entahlah. Menurutmu apa yang berbeda?"

"Kamu jadi sering tidur di kelas."

"Yap. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan, Gakupo." Sekilas, Kaito tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Katalis untuk pembuatan margarin apa?"

"Logam nikel. Jadi, sudah berapa bulan kalian pacaran?"

"Dua minggu." Kaito mengigit bibir bawahnya, "apa beda antara reaktor fermentasi dan reaktor pengatur tekanan—maksudku fungsinya?"

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Kaito, bahkan sudah terlihat dari namanya!"

"Maksudku—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika pukulan pelan mengenai bahunya. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh dan melihat gadis dengan rambut coklat pendek berdiri bersandar pada kursinya. "Hai, Meiko."

"Hai. Jadi, kamu sudah buat jurnal buat praktikum mekanika fluida nanti?"

"Belum—dan bahkan aku berharap bisa melihat punyamu."

Gakupo semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Akhir pekan kamu ngapain sih?!"

"Kaito sudah tahu cara bersenang-senang untuk kehidupannya." Meiko tertawa lebar. "Beda yah cowok yang sudah dewasa, yang sudah mengenal cinta."

Gakupo tertawa hingga hampir memukul meja dan Meiko hampir membungkuk untuk menahan tawa.

"Oh, ayolah!" desah Kaito. "Aku ke kampus dengan diktat bukan untuk diejek oleh kalian dan—bahkan Demi Tuhan, Gakupo, berhentilah tertawa!"

"Habisnya... kita bicara soal kamu, Kaito, soal kamu!" telunjuk Gakupo menunjukknya. "Shion Kaito, mahasiswa dengan indeks prestasi berkisar dari 3.59 hingga 3,95, calon mapres yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca diktat tebal hingga memakai kacamata pantat botol! Aku bahkan kaget waktu dengar kamu bisa menyukai orang lain selain reaktan kimia di lab!"

Meiko memukul Kaito hingga pemuda biru itu hampir menyentuh meja. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu, _man_?"

Kaito membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap gadis dengan rambut coklat gelap itu. Ingin rasanya dia balas mendorong Meiko hingga tersungkur, tapi dia ingat bahwa Meiko adalah seorang _perempuan_. "Oh, Demi Tuhan, bersikaplah seperti perempuan, Meiko!"

"Siapa peduli!"

"Aah... aku ingat itu adalah ucapan Shion Kaito yang tidak mandi selama dua hari karena ujian perancangan proses kimia!" Gakupo menunjuk Kaito sambil tertawa. Lalu, dia menirukan suara Kaito dengan gayanya yang berantakan, "_'siapa peduli aku mau mandi atau tidak! Yang penting nilaiku A!'_"

"Tapi itu jelas beda, Gakupo. Sekarang, Kaito harus menjaga penampilanmu agar pacarnya yang manis itu tidak meninggalkannya!"

"Hentikan semua ini!" geram Kaito. "Aku tidak akan pernah meminjamkan catatanku lagi ketika ujian menjelang!"

"Maafkan hamba, Tuan Kaito!" Meiko langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Hamba tidak akan akan membuat Tuan merasa kesal kembali! Hamba berjanji!"

Betapa catatan calon mapres Shion Kaito sudah melegenda dengan kemampuannya yang dapat membuat mahasiswa sebodoh apapun setidaknya mendapatkan nilai B.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kita penasaran, Kaito," Gakupo tetap bicara tanpa peduli ancaman Kaito—dia memang terlahir dengan otak sama jeniusnya sebenarnya, tapi teralu malas untuk memanfaatkannya secara maksimal. Setidaknya, IPK 3,00 sudah cukup buatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Hatsune_-chan_ yang notaben adalah tetanggamu, adik kelas yang selalu kau urusi itu, yang seingatku selalu pacaran dengan cowok keren, berkendaraan keren, bisa menyukaimu?"

Kaito menghela napas. "Kau pikir aku tahu!"

"Hei, masa sih kamu nggak pernah tanya ke dia?"

"Aku—" Kaito ragu untuk melanjutkan atau tidak. "Jadi, kurasa dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya yang nakal dan kurasa agak tolol. Aku kebetulan ada disana, mendengarkan ceritanya, dia berterima kasih padaku." Tangannya bergerak mengenggam pulpennya, salah satu tindakan di saat dia merasa takut. "Dan kami mendadak jadi lebih sering bertemu setelah terakhir kali kami mengobrol di kelulusan SMP. Dia mengajakku bertemu dan dia mengatakan hal itu."

"Dan kamu setuju?"

"Entahlah." Bahu Kaito terangkat. "Aku bahkan lupa aku mengatakan apa dan dia berasumsi kalau kita pacaran."

"Whoooa! Kurasa kau sudah berbuat jahat, Kaito!" seru Meiko tajam. "Memberi harapan palsu di saat kau tidak menyukainya itu—"

"Aku menyukainya kok!" Kaito kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit ragu, "kurasa aku memang menyukainya. Toh Miku_-chan_ memang manis."

Gakupo menganggukkan kepalanya seolah dia mengerti segalanya. "Memangnya perasaan suka bisa diukur dari level wajah seseorang?"

"Gakupo!" Kaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudku, tidak ada salahnya untuk pacaran dengannya kan?"

"Yah..." Meiko menepuk pundak pemuda biru itu. "Kurasa, selama kamu merasa senang dengan hubungan kalian, kurasa semua baik-baik saja."

Dan deringan ponsel Kaito saat itu menghentikan obrolan mereka bertiga. Kaito segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja dan berusaha untuk tidak menghela napas panjang begitu melihat nama Miku_-chan_ di layar tujuh inchi ponsel tipe sentuh miliknya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Aku nggak—"

"Reaksi normalnya adalah kau akan tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu yang menelepon! Ayolah, kau bahkan belum melewati masa bosan! Dua bulan pertama adalah masa kebahagiaan pacaran—" Gakupo menambahkan dengan memutar bola matanya "—tentu saja sebelum kalian saling merasa muak dengan semua kalimat manis itu."

Meiko tersenyum simpul dan melirik Kaito. "Jadi, kau angkat atau tidak?"

Kaito tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangkat telepon itu. Begitu tersambung, dia segera mendengar suara riang kekasih barunya itu. Manis dan bersemangat.

"Kaito_-chan_!"

Bahkan sejujurnya, Kaito tidak suka dengan sapaan barunya.

"Hai, Miku, ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mereview materi kuliah. Kenapa?"

"Waaaah! Rajinnya!"

Dan dia menelepon hanya untuk memuji betapa rajinnya seorang Shion Kaito?

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito cepat. Dia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

Meiko seketika langsung menyikut perutnya sambil menatapnya tajam. "Bilang saja belum, Tolol!" bisiknya cepat.

"Hah?! Kenapa—" protesnya yang segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam lain oleh Gakupo. Kaito ingin membanting ponselnya. "Belum, Miku." Dia memaksakan senyum. "Kenapa?"

"Bagus deh! Yuk kita makan!"

"Aah... ya..." Kaito melirik diktat kuliahnya. Masih ada sepuluh lembar lagi yang belum dia baca.

"Bisaaaa?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Kaito masih memaksakan senyuman dan menutup diktat kuliahnya. "Ketemu dimana?"

"Jemput aku di gedung arsitektur!"

Jarak antara tempat Kaito sekarang, perpustakaan prodi teknik kimia dengan prodi arsitektur hampir sejarak dengan mengelilingi kampusnya. "Kita mau makan dimana memangnya?"

"Di kantin teknik industri mau?"

Dan bahkan sebenarnya kantin itu terletak di sebelah prodinya. "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti, Miku," dan Kaito memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Romantis sekali!" goda Gakupo. "Makan siang bareng?"

"Aku bahkan harus menjemputnya di gedung arsitektur padahal kami akan makan di gedung sebelah!"

"Cinta butuh pengorbanan, Kaito."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus keliling kampus hanya untuk menjemputnya!" gerutu Kaito sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa nggak kamu tolak saja?" Meiko bertanya datar.

Kaito menutup mulutnya, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia mencoba mengerutkan dahinya, ekspresinya ketika dia sedang berpikir, tapi jawaban juga tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya.

Meiko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kuasumsikan itu sebagai salah satu tindakan penuh cinta."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi jadi, dosenku akhirnya memberi tugas menggambar dengan sudut prespektif. Hemm, itu susah sekali, tahu! Bahkan aku belum bisa membuat dengan sudut isometris! Payah! Kukira arsitektur itu jurusan dimana aku bisa menggambar apapun dengan bebas!"

Kaito memaksakan diri tersenyum sambil menggulung-gulung mie goreng yang dia pesan. Sesungguhnya, dia sama sekali tidak berminat makan. Pikirannya sekarang sedang terfokus pada tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakannya, laporan praktikum yang bahkan belum dimulainya, dan diktat serta catatan yang bahkan sama sekali tak tersentuh olehnya. Jadwalnya sekarang kacau. Jujur, itu aneh.

Shion Kaito yang tumbuh dan berkembang dengan situasi akademik yang menjunjung kuat adalah orang yang mampu membagi waktunya secara efektif dan efisien. Dia sudah melakukannya selama dia sudah bisa berpikir.

Dan mendadak, semua siklus itu harus berubah ketika gadis bernama Hatsune Miku hadir dalam kehidupannya.

Dia mengenal gadis itu semenjak dia bisa mengingat namanya sendiri. Sepanjang ingatannya, keluarga Hatsune sudah tinggal di sebelah rumahnya dan putri tunggalnya yang selalu berambut panjang dan dikuncir dua memang selalu menarik hatinya. Namun, Kaito tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengejar Miku adalah prioritas pertama dalam masa remajanya. Dia tumbuh dengan memperhatikan bahwa gadis itu sudah semakin cantik dan dewasa tanpa dirinya perlu ikut serta dalam kenangannya. Dia cukup menjadi tetangga biasa, tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Mereka tidak pernah satu sekolah. Shion Kaito selalu masuk ke sekolah berstandar tinggi karena kemampuan jeniusnya sementara si gadis Hatsune selalu masuk ke sekolah populer sesuai dengan sifat serta karakternya.

Karena itulah, ketika pada akhirnya Tuhan membalikkan kehidupannya dengan mempertemukan mereka, seketika semuanya langsung membuat segalanya tampak berbeda.

Sekaligus juga membuat satu langkah besar bagi kehidupan mereka.

"Tidak ada jurusan dimana kau bisa bertindak sesuka hatimu, Miku. Kita sekolah untuk mendapatkan ilmu, bukan main-main."

"Hemm... benar sih benar sih." Gadis itu memainkan garpu salad buahnya. "Tapi kan nggak asyik kalau belajar terus!"

Hatsune Miku adalah gadis cantik dengan sifat manja yang memiliki kegemaran dalam dunia artistik (katakan itu artistik diri sendiri alias dandan maupun artistik benda alias perancangan rumah). Karena itulah, dia memilih arsitektur sebagai ilmu yang dipelajarinya untuk menghadapi masa tua.

"Ilmunya asyik, tapi tugasnya nggak."

"Mau gimana lagi, Miku," Kaito mencoba tersenyum, "hidup itu penuh _trade off_."

"Hemm, benar juga!" Miku langsung menyetujui seraya tersenyum lebar. "Habisnya ini bukan _The Sims_ sih." Dia menyuapkan stroberi ke mulutnya. "Terus, kamu ngapain aja hari ini, Kaito? Ada tugas atau laporan?"

Bertanya tugas atau laporan kepada mahasiswa teknik kimia? Masih perlu memangnya? Jawabannya cuma satu dengan probabilitas ketidakpastian 0%.

"Pasti ada, nggak akan pernah ada habisnya bahkan." Bahkan Kaito sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika dia masih sibuk bersantai-santai makan di kantin tanpa mengerjakan satu pun tanggung jawabnya sebagai mahasiswa.

Gadis berkuncir dua itu terkikik geli. "Yaudah, kamu pusing kan, Kaito? Gimana kalau nonton film aja hari ini? Iron Man 3 keluar hari ini kan yah?"

Kaito mengerjap. Apa yang gadis itu baru saja bilang?

Miku mengenggam jemarinya. "Temenin aku nonton yuk!"

Niat awalnya, Kaito cuma berpikir untuk makan bersama gadis itu saja lalu dia bisa kembali ke laboratoriumnya untuk mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Nyatanya Iron Man merusak segalanya.

"Mau kan, Kaito?" Miku mengerjap dengan senyuman paling manis yang bisa dia tunjukkan.

Sungguh, Kaito tidak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Ya..."

"Yeay! Kita pergi setelah beres makannya yah!"

Kaito mengangguk dengan senyuman. _Bisa tidur jam tiga lagi ini sih namanya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kaito hampir menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya dan menguapkan rasa kantuknya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Dia menoleh dan menemukan sosok berambut ungu gelap sedang menatapnya tajam bagaikan hantu dari jaman Edo yang hendak memburunya.

Wajar saja, dia berada di laboratorium termo dimana makhluk halus adalah cerita umum yang biasa di dengar dan ngomong-ngomong ini pukul satu dini hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kaito?!"

Napasnya berubah lega dan detak jantungnya kembali mendengar saat dia mengenali suara yang dimaksud. "Jangan mengagetkan aku, Gakupo!"

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" Pemuda ungu itu langsung duduk di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi heran. "Kau yang mengagetkanku! Kenapa masih nongkrong di lab jam segini?! Kau gila!"

"Aku lagi ngerjain referat, belum beres dari tadi."

"Kau punya rumah, Bego!"

"Apa asyiknya ngerjain di rumah?! Aku justru bisa tidur!" Kaito menghela napas dan kembali menulis di lembar laporannya. "Untunglah kau datang, temani buat referat yah."

Gakupo sungguh ingin mencekik sahabatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi? Kupikir gara-gara kau nggak balik, kau buat referat di rumah."

"Tony Stark menghancurkan rumahku."

"Hah?!"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosinya. "Kalau kau terus-terusan bicara, mendingan pulang saja deh! Lagian, kau sendiri ngapain disini malam-malam?"

"Niatnya cuma mau ngambil tas," Gakupo malah duduk di sebelahnya, "habis _dinner_ sama Luka_-chan_ barusan."

"Hemm, kabari aku ketika kau putus dengannya. Yang ini bertahan paling lama ya? Berapa minggu sudah?"

"Tiga." Pemuda Ungu itu terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, kau habis nonton Iron Man 3? Sama Miku?"

"Ya," gumamnya sambil mengambar diagram alir, "rumah Tony Stark hancur, hidupku juga bisa hancur."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaito?"

Kaito meraih helaian rambut biru gelapnya dan menatap lembaran kertas yang masih kosong di hadapannya. "Kenapa referat pengendalian proses harus tulis tangan sih?!"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Nggak akan kekejer sampai selesai buat besok pagi!" keluh Kaito frustasi. Dia menelungkupkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku nggak bisa menolaknya, Gakupo! Nggak bisa!"

"Kenapa nggak bisa?"

"Karena—" Suara Kaito menghilang di tengah jalan. Dia menatap mata Gakupo dengan kepala masih menempel pada meja. "—beri tahu aku harus melakukan apa..."

Sahabatnya menghela napas panjang dan menepuk pundak Kaito pelan, mencoba memberi semangat. "Kemarin dapat analisis apa? Kalau aku ngerti, aku bantu. Mau telpon Meiko sekalian nggak? Dia super ahli dalam bidang referat kan?"

Lemas seperti tidak bertenaga, Kaito menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, jika tidak ada sahabatnya di sampingnya saat ini, mungkin Kaito sudah akan benar-benar dirundung kesedihan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—sayangnya, mungkin, Shion Kaito teralu menilai tinggi kepada kedua sahabat baiknya.

Terutama untuk Sakine Meiko yang kemudian justru datang dengan membawa beberapa kaleng bir. Dengan dalil teori bodohnya yang dilontarkannya di awal: _"bir bisa membuat tubuh jadi lebih segar dan otak mengalir lancar" _akhirnya justru membuat Kaito terserang _hang over _ringan.

Setidaknya, satu-satunya hal baik adalah dia berhasil menyelesaikan referatnya dan berhasil mengumpulkannya tepat waktu—walaupun tidak ada kepastian bahwa apa yang ditulisinya semalam akan membantunya mempertahankan deretan nilai A atau justru memberi variasi ringan dengan nilai D atau E di akhir semester nanti.

Yah, sudahlah. Setidaknya, Kaito mungkin bisa mengejar nilai AB di ujian nanti—semoga saja.

Dia menarik napas panjang sambil berusaha berjalan menuju mesin kaleng otomatis terdekat. Sesungguhnya, sekaleng minuman soda mungkin bisa melegakan pikirannya, mengusir jauh perasaan mual dan pusing yang tak tertahankan di kepalanya.

Namun, tubuhnya seolah menolak perintahnya. Kakinya mendadak terasa begitu berat dan akhirnya Kaito pun duduk di bangku panjang di dekat perpustakaan fakultasnya. Kepalanya tersandar ke tembok dan dia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku akan membunuh Meiko!" bisiknya pelan dengan mata terpejam. Gadis itu mendadak menghilang di pagi hari entah kemana—yang jelas, Kaito tahu dia tidak pulang untuk mandi, mana pernah Meiko sengaja pulang hanya untuk mandi!—meninggalkan Kaito dan Gakupo yang terserang _hang over_ ringan.

Ada kuliah dua jam lagi. Kaito butuh tidur. Rumah bukan pilihan tepat, butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk kesana dan itu percuma. Ruang himpunan pasti masih dikunci, tentu saja, sesuai dengan budaya teknik kimia di Institut Teknologi Crypton yang super rajin, tidak ada yang pernah tidur di kampus pasti.

Kaito menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, menghubungi nomor Gakupo untuk mencari teman sepenyakitan. "Kau dimana?" tanyanya ketika tersambung.

"Gakupo sedang tidur, Kaito-_san_," suara seorang gadis menyahut.

Ya, Kaito, tentu saja. Gakupo tidak dikenal sebagai perayu ulung tanpa alasan yang jelas. Entah bagaimana caranya, entah siapa gadis yang didengarnya sekarang, sahabatnya itu pasti berada di kamar seorang gadis—hanya Tuhan, Gakupo, dan gadis itu sendiri yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk mengatasi _hang over_nya.

Telepon segera ditutup dan Kaito kembali memejamkan matanya. Mata biru lautnya kemudian melirik bangku yang didudukinya sekarang. Yah, tidak ada salahnya tidur disini sebenarnya. Orang-orang mungkin akan menatapnya, tapi siapa peduli. Kepalanya pusing dan dia butuh tidur sekarang.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, Kaito segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lengannya sebagai bantal tidurnya, dan memejamkan mata. Alam mimpi segera menyambutnya. Miku berada tepat di sampingnya, tersenyum seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Kaito, jangan tidur disini." Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu.

Sungguh, walaupun semalam ketika mabuk dia membicarakan Miku—dia tidak ingat isinya, tapi topiknya seputar Miku—karena telah memberikan kesialan seperti ini padanya, namun sebenarnya dia tahu gadis itu tidak pernah bermaksud buruk.

Atau justru itu hanya pikiran positif Kaito saja?

Dia terbangun begitu menyadari lengannya mati rasa. Kaito mengerjap dan melemaskan tangannya agar hilang dari kesemutan. Dia menguap lebar ketika segalanya telah pulih dan kemudian menyadari bahwa ponselnya berkedip-kedip, tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

Ada beberapa pesan yang masuk. Dari Gakupo, Meiko, serta beberapa teman sekelasnya mengatakan bahwa kuliah hari ini dibatalkan—sungguh, Kaito langsung mengumpat keras saat tahu hal ini. Dia bisa pulang dari tadi dan tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

Saat Kaito ingin beranjak berdiri, dia menyadari bahwa ada botol air mineral yang masih tersegel di bawah kursi itu dengan _note_ tertempel disana. Penasaran, Kaito segera mengambilnya.

_Maaf atas birnya semalam._

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mencekikmu, Meiko." Jemarinya membuka segel plastik dan segera menegak air mineralnya. Dia berdehem sejenak dan menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir rasa pusingnya. Sudah agak mendingan daripada sebelumnya.

Kaito kemudian berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Sinar matahari terasa panas menyilaukan. Dia harus pulang sekarang. Tidur di rumah pasti akan mengobati kepalanya.

Dia menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya, membetulkan posisi ranselnya, dan siap melangkah ketika kemudian getaran ponsel di saku celananya membuat dia berhenti melangkah.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menyipit perlahan untuk melihat nama peneleponnya yang kemudian segera dilanjutkan dengan respon kecewa.

Haruskah dia mengangkatnya atau mengabaikannya? Kaito mengusap kepalanya dan menarik rambutnya, frustasi. Dia ingin istirahat sekarang, tapi kelihatannya Tuhan tidak mengijikannya. Terbukti, panggilan telepon itu kini justru menyiksanya.

Dia mendesah panjang sebelum kemudian mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo."

Suara nyaring dengan nada ceria segera didengarnya, sayangnya itu membuat telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya kembali bertambah pusing. "KaitoKaitoKaitoKaito."

"Ya, Miku, ini aku, Kaito. Hanya ada satu Kaito disini, bisakah kau memanggilnya sekali saja?"

Tawa pelan terdengar. "Habisnya lucu sih, aku suka."

Semua yang lucu dan disukai oleh Hatsune Miku hampir bisa membuat kepala Kaito bertambah pusing.

"Kau butuh apa, Miku?"

"Kau sudah di kampus sekarang?"

"Yap." _Dan ingin pulang sebenarnya_. "Ada apa?"

"Yeay! Temani aku belanja yah!"

_Tuhan..._

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Kaito berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram.

"Habisnya... Miki akan mengadakan pesta malam ini dan aku nggak punya baju yang sesuai dengan temanya."

Kaito mendesah. Memangnya itu penting banget ya?

"Yaa? Mau kan mau kan?"

Dia memejamkan mata. Kelihatannya Kaito harus menyusun ulang kembali jadwalnya hari ini. "Ya."

"Oke! Setengah jam lagi jemput aku yah."

_Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat tidur dan alam mimpi, Shion Kaito. Gadismu tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur seharian ini._

_._

_._

_._

**_._miss step**

* * *

**Reiyka's note:**

selamat ulang tahun, Papap sayang**, **anggap saja cerita ini sebagai kado buat kamu haha **;***

yap, saya kembali menghadirkan cerita baru haha **;P**

dan yap, kita masuk ke hubungan romantisme antara Kaito dan Miku (lagi) haha

**semua pendapat diterima ;)**


End file.
